James Lucas (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Esther Lucas (1st wife) Joanne Lucas (2nd wife) James Lucas, Jr. (son, deceased) Luke Cage (son) Jessica Jones (daughter-in-law) Danielle Cage (granddaughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Atlanta, Georgia formerly Harlem, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Police Detective | Education = | Origin =Human | PlaceOfBirth = Harlem, New York | Creators = Marcus McLaurin; Dwayne Turner | First = Cage #3 | HistoryText = Early life James Lucas was born and raised in Harlem, New York. He joined the the New York City Police Department and rose the ranks to become a detective. Mighty Avengers On November 7, 1972, detective Lucas discovered the corpse of a bat-like monster, and Constance Molina, famed tabloid journalist, offered to help him by connecting him with Adam Brashear. When they arrived at the morgue where the creature's body was being kept, they discovered Blade fighting Kaluu. The fight was stopped, and as they began investigating, the Bear appeared, and presented herself as the killer of the creature, in self-defense, as she wanted to prevent the Deathwalkers from using it for a sacrifice. The Bear claimed that she herself was the result of a failed attempt by the Deathwalkers to extinguish humanity in 1908, and that they would try to do it again. With the mystery solved, the people present formed the Mighty Avengers and went to find the Deathwalkers. Kaluu tracked down the magic they used on the were-bat to a secret subway below New York City Hall. The Mighty Avengers then attacked the Deathwalkers before they could make their sacrifice. After Blade recovered the Talisman of Kamar-Taj, which was required to perform the sacrifice, Adam Brashear caused the subway to collapse above the Deathwalkers. With the Deathwalkers stopped, the team disbanded. Retirement After retiring from the police force he started a family with his wife Esther Lucas and together they raised two boys James Lucas Jr. and Carl Lucas. He was a stern disciplinarian for his sons, and though he was a good father and provider, his son Carl became a gang member which put a strain on their relationship. As an ex-cop, James found it embarrassing to collect his son from the police station as a result of his gangbanger lifestyle. When Esther was killed by one of Carl’s fellow gang members, Carl witnessed the murder and was brought up on charges revolving around the incident James and James Jr. both blamed Luke for her death. They stopped communicating after this and Carl sank deeper into the gang culture. James Jr. became his father's sole guardian and managed to intercept his brother's letters from Seagate Prison to their father, eventually leading each to believe the other was dead. When James Jr. brought his father to the Corporation headquarters, James Sr. wanted nothing to do with it since he realized it was based in segregation and hatred. Unknown to James Sr. his son had survived his time in prison and become the superhero Luke Cage. He decided to leave James Jr. but was captured by Manslaughter and later rescued by his son Luke. The two of them witnessed the death of James Jr. who had been changed into Coldfire. He and Luke reconciled briefly, but when the newspapers rehashed the death of his wife, tensions resurfaced between him and Luke. Estrangement James later changed his name to James Geary. Luke Cage hired his wife Jessica Jones to find his father who did not trust his "heroic" son. While Luke worked with the New Avengers to bust a Yakuza operation, Jessica sent him a text saying he has found him. Jessica met Mrs. Lucas at her home in Atlanta, Georgia and asked if she could speak to Mr. Lucas. Jessica explained her role as a detective representing Luke Cage in a search of his father. Mrs. Lucas told her that James Lucas did not want to talk to his son, still blaming him for the death of Luke's brother, James Jr. Luke showed up and caught a glimpse of his father who still refused to speak. Luke later confronted his father again to learn more when he learns about his time with the Mighty Avengers. | Abilities = * Combat Training: James Lucas is well-versed in hand-to-hand combat, with police combat training. * Detective Skill: James Lucas is a skilled detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning. * Interrogation Expert: Due to his experience and training as a police officer, he has an extensive knowledge of interrogation methods. * Expert Marksman: He is an exceptional marksman being trained by the N.Y.P.D. | Strength = James possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Conventional automobiles. | Weapons = Conventional firearms. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Cage Family Category:Retired Characters Category:Widowed Characters